Content
by Yagami Byakuya
Summary: One-shot: Starfire was content with her everyday life with her friends on Earth.


AN: Another little one-shot I wrote just because I'm bored. Enjoy =D

* * *

Despite being far away from her home, Starfire was happy now.

She wasn't happy when she was traded away for the safety and peace for her planet. She was afraid, alone with no friends and homesick. Not that she had much friends on Tamaran due to her royal status and she wasn't exactly close with Blackfire either, but at least there were people to talk to. It wasn't much, but it was certainly better than being in a foreign place with no familiar faces. It was the fear of being alone in an alien place that fuelled her attempt of escaping when she was being transported to the Citadel.

It was different on the planet Earth. Starfire had never really thought that she would be able to make so many friends on Earth, being an alien princess who had caused so much havoc when she first arrived. The Titans had been kind to her and she was content to spend her days with them. She had grown accustomed to the usual morning bickering of Beast Boy and Cyborg on the breakfast menu, the former insisting on having vegetarian and the later looking at him with disgust. They would then turn either to her or Raven to judge. Of what she could remember, Raven rarely made any comments and usually floated away, leaving the Tamaran princess to deal with the following argument. Once in a while Raven would entertain them by making some short comments, however, for reasons too complicated for Starfire to comprehend, the comment usually exacerbate the situation more than anything else.

Cyborg and Beast Boy would stop their friendly argument when Robin came in, not wanting to get into trouble with their leader. The five of them would then have their breakfast, with Beast Boy sulking in the corner with his vegan food while the four of them munch away their bacon and eggs. They would chat about random topics during the breakfast, sometimes about their video games or new TV movies, others about more serious topics like crime rates and law offenders.

Then they all went to the training room, spending their morning there. Robin had prepared a rota so they would all get a turn to take a break from practise while keeping an eye on the city in the control room. It was tough, Starfire had to admit. Robin was a demanding supervisor, expecting improvements from both himself and his sub-ordinates. Sometimes she was worried that her friend would be exhausted and had confronted him about it before, but he told her with a grin that he had been through worse when he was in Gotham City and there was nothing to be worried about at all.

They would have an hour of free time before lunch, provided that nothing happened in town. Starfire would then spend this free time with Raven, meditating in either of their rooms or the living room. They rarely speak during this session, however, all the meditation seemed to miraculously make them closer to each other. Starfire would never admit it out loud in fear of the reaction from the others, but she felt indebted to the Puppet King who had unintentionally helped both herself and Raven to understand each other more by having their bodies switched. It was not an incident she would like to repeat, but still, it had been a good thing. While she suspected that Raven felt the same, Starfire knew that there would be no way for her to get her friend to admit it.

She then spent the most of her day fighting the villains in town with the other Titans. Not that Starfire liked to fight, but she knew that it was necessary to prevent more people from getting hurt. Then, after a tiring day of crime fighting, she would indulge in the luxury of TV with Beast Boy or feeding Zorkaberries to Silkie while taking it for a walk around the Tower. The five Titans would then go out for dinner, arguing about the menu again as they head over to the pizzeria. She had to admit that the other Titans' expressions were priceless as she drank the whole bottle of mustard, sighing in satisfaction as the familiar taste trickle along her throat. Robin had explained to her for countless times that mustard was not usually consumed that way and she could understand that, especially after being told a few times repetitively. After all, she was naive, not dense. But what can she do? She just liked it that way. She would have stopped doing that if her friends really could not accept it, but they had accepted it as a part of her. They never forced her to change, and she was glad that they had accepted all her quirks.

When they returned to the Tower, Starfire would head over to the training room with Cyborg and had their last workout for the day. The Titans then retire to their room after saying good night to each other, free to do whatever they want before sleep. Starfire had a collection of fairy tales which she would read before turning off the lights and go to sleep, knowing that she would wake up tomorrow and a similar day would begin.

Things were pretty much the same everyday and it was a busy life, but she liked it because she knew that her friends had accepted her for who she was and would always be with her, especially when she needed them. With the Titans around, she knew that while she would still occasionally be subjected to homesickness, she wouldn't have to fear of being lonely again.

* * *

AN: After writing the whole thing, I just realised that I seriously have a problem in coming up with a suitable title and summary. Oh well. Hope you liked the story and please tell me what you think with a review =D


End file.
